


Illicit

by WhoInWhoville



Series: Timepetalsprompts [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Chocolate, Double Entendre, Drabble, F/M, Food, Quadruple Drabble, bait and switch, sensual, sexual overtones, ten or tentoo your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: She can't deny herself any longer and it is so, so good





	

**Author's Note:**

> For TimePetalsPrompts drabble prompt: Silk, Sweet, Secret
> 
> QUADRUPLE drabble. LOL.

Smooth as silk and twice as sweet. 

Her secret fantasy realised. 

She has dreamed about this moment, of finally giving in to that deep down longing, that physical and emotional craving that simply can not be quenched any other way. 

A need and desire so overwhelming that she just can’t help herself. It is inevitable.

It’s been too, too long since she’s experienced such bliss on her tongue, felt the sensation of that climactic burst of warm and sweet cream promises to ignite every last taste-bud. 

But not yet. 

She decides to deny bliss. 

She pulls it out with a pop and redirects her attentions. 

She swirls her tongue around the sticky, warm surface laving its succulence and softness. 

She rolls it between her gentle fingers.

But the time for denied pleasure time is done so she pulls it fully into her mouth.

Sweet bliss in the dark.

Noises that she has not heard in so, so long — those deep, throaty groans and moaning are muffled by the fullness of the fantasy made real within her mouth.

And then bliss explodes — warm and sweet and creamy and —

_Footsteps._

Panicking, she swallows and wipes the glistening evidence from her lips.

The door flies open and she is momentarily blinded by the harsh sunlight that reveals her sin to the man whom she has made unbreakable promises.

She sits back on her heels. The unmistakable scent of her guilt lingers in the air.

“What are you doing on the floor of the cupboard? Is that my sonic? What are you doing with my _sonic?_ That is _not_ what my sonic is for.”

“But Doctor, I just… it’s been so long, and I don’t understand why you aren’t—“

“I can’t believe you did this. I’m— I’m— _You broke your vow. You promised me, Rose.”_

“I just couldn’t take it one more second. I was dying inside. I _needed_ it. And you wouldn’t… you stopped… I have _needs_ , Doctor.”

“You were using my sonic. That’s just… so wrong.”

“Well I couldn’t very well eat them frozen. I used the thaw setting.”

“Hand it over. Come on. Give it to me, or I’ll come in and take it myself.”

“But… but…”

“Rose, one truffle is fine. But a whole box? You are officially banned from Tesco’s Valentine’s Day section. And as punishment, you are getting a green smoothie with extra spinach and kale and Spirulina.”

**Author's Note:**

> {{sorry not sorry}}
> 
> And by the way, she's pregnant. When I expecting my first child, I read "What to Expect When You Are Expecting". To paraphrase one of the commands, "During hour pregnancy, it is okay to have a candy bar or two." LOLOL. Right.


End file.
